


of all the stars, i chose you

by DlBELLA



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, M/M, One Shot Collection, more relationships will be added as I write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DlBELLA/pseuds/DlBELLA
Summary: one shots for the lovely musical, be more chill! feel free to request wherever but expect mostly boyf riends.





	1. boyf riends - stood up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy gets stood up when set on a date, what happens with a certain person comes to the rescue?

Jeremy Heere was excited to say the least; his first date! This is was he had looked forward to since elementary, even if he didn’t expect it to be with a guy. Whatever, this was a date for a bisexual man, he could care less.

But what happened at the date was bad. He got stood up, he should have known. He should have listened to Christine when she said he falls way too easily. But this boy was too kind, Jeremy remembers, maybe a little too kind.

So he’s sitting in a restaurant, not too fancy yet not too cheap. But the waitress serving him definitely pities him because every five minutes, she asks if he’s ready yet and he’s on the verge of crying so he just shakes his head. Other people are starting to stare as well. Fuck, he thinks.

He’s had it as this point, he just wants to get up and go. But that’s when this man that Jeremy has never seen once in his life walks in. And sits at the table.

“Aw jeez! I’m sorry I’m super late! Traffic was absolutely horrible and my phone died! I meant to text you in advance or bring a charger but...” He trails off into a quieter voice, “I’m Michael, by the way, I hope you don’t mind me intruding. Please just go with it? Whoever stood you up is an absolute asshole.”

Jeremy nods and smiles gratefully. Other people have relaxed and give small smiles to Jeremy who just blushed. The waitress comes back with a big smile. “So what can I get you, gentlemen?”

The date is everything Jeremy has ever hoped for. Michael’s sweet and the cutest person he has ever met. He’s also a game designer who is just as obsessed with Overwatch and Apocalypse of the Damned as Jeremy is. 

When Jeremy tells Michael he’s planning to be an actor with his best friend Christine, Michael just gushes over him and Jeremy’s face has never been so red.

They’re walking out after Michael paid (Jeremy tried splitting the tab but Michael refused, stating that someone so pretty shouldn’t have been stood up, you bet Jeremy blushed), and they turn to each other until Michael speaks.

“I’d like to ask you on a real date.”

“Really?”

“Really! You seem like a wonderful person and you’re super cute and I want to find out about the man who stood you up so I can beat his ass.”

Jeremy giggles and Michael lights up, giving Jeremy his phone. “Your number. Let’s arrange something.”

Jeremy hands the phone back to Michael after he sends a text to himself. After taking back the phone, Michael takes Jeremy’s hand and lays a kiss on it. 

“See you soon, Jer-Bear.”

Jeremy is left a blushing mess on the pavement as Michael skips to his PT Cruiser.

And Jeremy has never been so in love.


	2. richjake - sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich is a person who loves sleeping, but who’s to say that he loves his boyfriend more? (more a drabble than anything)

Rich and Jake were the best boyfriends anyone had ever seen (besides Jeremy and Michael, 12 years, guys). Rich loved Jake and Jake loved Rich, it was so perfect.

So a relationship means sleeping together in both a sexual and non-sexual way but Rich is not too keen on sex so the former is close to impossible.

Rich loves sleeping but is woken up so easily that he thinks he is absolutely cursed. This means that anything can wake him up and when Jake sleeps over, he needs him to tune out the quiet things while also keeping him warm.

So when Rich wakes up in the middle of night with no Jake by his side, he’ll frantically tap Jake’s face until he wakes. When he does, Rich will simply open his arms and say, “Come. Warmth.”

And he only falls asleep when Jake does as told.

Rich would do anything for his boyfriend.


End file.
